A Fearless Brother
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Yakko has no fears... right? One-shot!


Animaniacs

Presents

"A Fearless Brother"

**A/N: So I decided to take a break from my stories, and come up with a little one-shot. But I promise I am working on those chapters! They should be up by this weekend, I just got a little busy. Well, I hope you enjoy this while waiting!**

**oOOo**

He had always been there big brother. Ever since 1929, they've been through thick and thin. He's messed with them, he's acted with them, he drove people nuts with them. He has played the big brother role for 84 years. That's what a big brother suppose to do, right? So, why then, did it just strike him now?

He laid there in the dark, breathing softly, stroking his little brother's fur. He was sound asleep now, and Yakko didn't blame him. He had a high fever, woke up sweating to death, and on top of that had a nightmare about clowns.

It made him chuckle a little.

It was a silly thought, to be afraid of something that wants to make others happy. True, it was his own fault to show him that stupid movie, _It_. But in all fairness, that movie wasn't anything to be scared of.

Well, in Yakko's mind, anyway.

Wakko stirred a little, making a groaning sound, signaling that something was hurt, or he was hungry.

"I don't speak whale Wakko, you're gonna have to talk to me." He grinned. The fact of his older status aloud him to make such smart remarks.

"I'm thirsty..." He muttered.

Yakko reached over, grabbed a glass of water, and then lifted his head up to help him drink. Wakko then preceded to take a small sip, and laid back down.

He fell right asleep.

But something wasn't right, and it never bothered him until now. It was a strange feeling, and it was like a... hurt feeling. Seeing Wakko like this made his heart writhe in pain. He secretly hated seeing his brother sick and hurt. It only made it worse that he couldn't do a thing about it.

But why?

Why did it make _him _hurt? After all, he was just a brother. He was just like Wakko and Dot... wasn't he? So if that was the case, why was he up, while Dot and Wakko were sound asleep? Why was he the only one who worried? Was all older brothers like this?

No... They couldn't be...

Sure, they might be protective... but worrying? Caring? Loving?

_Love..._

Was that all? Just love?

No... Something was missing. Something that caused a brother or a sister not to worry so much.

_Parents..._

Yes, parents. Everybody has them... except for them. Parents were usually the ones who nurtured their children, provided for them, cared for them, loved them, and protected them. But they didn't have any. They were drawn up toons, just characters to entertain others. Did they really ever entertain themselves?

Well, that's not what they were created for.

With no parents, just a creator, they could do anything. They could play with anything. They were toons. It was literal to say that they could do _everything_.

But with no parents, a responsibility had to fall on somebody.

Now _that_ could fall on anybody.

One could say the creator was responsible. He did create them after all. But does he put food on the table? No. Does he see them everyday? No. Does he take care of them at all? No. Therefore, is he the one responsible?

Possibly not.

One could argue that Mr. Plotz was responsible. He did technically "own" them. But doesn't he yell at them? Telling them to "get out"? Isn't he that kind of man who doesn't care one lick about them, or even what happens to them? With the correct answers, a possible conclusion to be drawn is:

This is not his responsibility.

What about Scratchy, then? Ah, good ole Scratchy. He cared for them. He loves them. He tries for them. Although he ultimately fails by the end of the day (mostly because of their zaniness), he is still a candidate, right?

Yet, there was still something missing.

Who has cared for them all their lives? Who has actually loved them and their zaniness? Who has stayed up with Wakko at 12 o' clock at night, because he had a silly dream? Who has endured Dot's sweet side, and her angry side, yet, loved her nonetheless? Who had made sure they had food in their stomachs, a kiss every night, and a smile on their faces?

No... It just couldn't be...

Yes. All the arrows pointed to him. With the absence of parents, all the responsibility fell on him. Was it because he was older? More mature? More knowledgeable?

It wasn't fair.

He may have been counted as the oldest, but weren't they technically all the same age? Besides, he was just a kid himself. How could he care for a "seven" and a "six" year old?

Yet, all these years, he reasoned, he has been the one they came to.

In technical terms, he was their brother, but in the figurative world, he was their father figure.

As much as he hated to admit it, it was the absolute inevitable truth that had to be faced.

A shift came from the other side of him, and he looked over to see his baby sister, who was snuggling up to him. He surrendered and wrapped his arms around his two siblings.

But with truth and responsibility, there come acceptance. Acceptance that hurts a lot. With these three things, one must learn to swallow his pride and say:

I have fear.

Yes, a fear that a "twelve" year old shouldn't have, but because he was their "parent", it just come naturally.

It wasn't clowns, it wasn't bugs, it wasn't storms or theives nor thugs. It wasn't hate, it wasn't costs but on top of it all it was a loss.

He was afraid, as much as he hated to face it. To accept it. He was afraid of something. The great fearless Yakko was afraid of something, and that was losing his sibs.

So, the question was, why didn't he realize it till now?

He looked at both his siblings, and closed his eyes.

He guessed that when he accepted truth, he accepted time and mystery.

**oOOo**

**A/N: Yeah, I know this isn't my writing style, but it's similar to what my thinking style is. That, and I have recently read too many 17th century articles. Haha :) Anyway, did you like it?**


End file.
